Lord Deparnieux
Depernieux was the Gallican warlord who controlled Château Montsombre and appears in the Icebound Land. History He ruled like a tyrant and enjoyed hurting people. On the road to his castle he hung cages with people inside, leaving them to die and rot to scare others away. In The Icebound Land, Halt and Horace travel trough Gallica and are forced to stay at his castle. After seeing what Depernieux did to his people, Halt challenged him to a duel and killed him. He made Philemon, the leader of the garrison, the new warlord. The Icebound Land Deparnieux entered a Gallic tavern as Horace was listening to music. Halt, however, noticed him. Deparnieux challenged Horace to a duel. He was about to hit Horace with his gauntlet (a way to challenge kinghts to a duel) when Halt shot an arrow, nailing the gauntlet to a beam. Halt saved Horace by telling Deparnieux about Horace's wounded left hand. Disgruntled, Deparnieux left the tavern. The next day, Halt and Horace left the village. Deparnieux extorted the inkeeper to find where they went. Later in the day, Halt and Horace encountered a knight in rusted, patched armor. It turned out to be Deparnieux, and many men sprang out of the woods. Deparnieux took them to Chateau Montsombre, his castle. Thinking that Halt was a sorcerer, he made many situations at the dinners to try and assess Halt's powers, which include falsely accusing a cook of making cold soup and locking her up, but Halt sat back and did nothing. One day, Horace began to challenge Deparnieux to a duel, but in the end Halt took the challenge. The duel took place in his castle. Deparnieux came fully armored and mounted, while Halt just wore his ranger cloak and used his bow. Before the duel, Horace saw Halt put larger, heavier arrows in his boots. Deparnieux charges, but Halt easily moved out of the way. Halt shoots some regular arrows at Deparnieux, who easily blocked them with his shield. Then finally, Halt used one of his heavier arrows. Deparnieux lifted his shield in front of his face when he saw where the bow was aimed, and while the shield was up, Deparnieux's breastplate was exposed. With his enemy's shield momentarily up, Halt used the heavy-tipped arrow to shoot his opponent in the chest. Halt then hands over control of the castle to Philemon. However, before Halt and Horace left the castle, he burns down the castle by leaving a torch and some oily rags in the castle keep, not wanting the garrison commander to continue the reign of terror from the place. Description Deparnieux was a tall, well built man. He had a black beard and hair, and heavy eyebrows. He had an ominous look. His eyes were cold. Deparnieux wore a chainmail suit, covered by a black surcoat with a white raven insignia, which marked him as a knight. The hilt of his sword was worked with gold wire, it's pommel made of the same metal. He wore high, soft leather boots, which showed he was a mounted warrior. He owned a jet black battlehorse. As a disguise, he used a muddy, tattered surcoat, which once may have been yellow. His armor was patched, and his lance was a trimmed sapling. His shield was inscribed with a boar head. He also rode a small, weak, chestnut horse. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lords Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Galls